Yum Yum
by snheetah
Summary: "You make me happy, you strike me dumb, you're sweet and sappy, you're my little yum yum." RevxOC


**I don't own Loonatics Unleashed or the song Yum Yum. I heard it on Dance Moms and I fell in love with it being the jazz lover that I am. I highly recommend listening to this song!**

**Alright guys, get ready for some Rev X Michelle**

* * *

The beauty of high school. What was so great about it? Nothing but teenagers making fun of you and teachers assigning more work to do for next class.

Rev Runner was not your typical high school kid. Well, he was not a kid but a roadrunner. He had loved attending school with his younger brother, who was a freshman at this time, and Rev himself was a junior. His brother seemed to be getting along well with the others but Rev was not having such an easy time.

Whenever he passed by his peers, he would pick up the word _freak_. He was not a freak. He was just different from everyone else but isn't it better to be different? _I am different, my mom, dad, and brother are different. Why can't I be accepted_?

Two months ago, Rev was sitting alone at lunch with his head buried behind his large history book. He had promised himself never to procrastinate but what was a roadrunner to do? He had other homework that needed to be taken care of, let alone a job to deliver customer's food. A hand slammed upon the lunch table and his head shot up and saw a rabbit, a gray dog, and an orange cat glaring at him. Rev gulped when he saw the three bullies that picked on others that they considered lower status than themselves.

"Look at this boys," the bully rabbit, named Shawn, "it's Freak Runner, sitting all alone," he taunted.

_Just shut up_ Rev wanted to say but decided against it. He would never really say those words in front of others, let alone these three bullies.

"What's wrong Freak?" the gray dog, named Mark, asked. "Cat got your tongue?"

"Looks like the cat got his book," the orange cat, named Robert, sneered as he lashed out and grabbed Rev's history book out of his hands.

"Come-on-guys-I-have-my-homework-in-there," Rev implored when he saw Mark pull out a sheet of paper from one of the pages.

"Whoops," Mark said as he ripped the homework in front of him.

"Ohhh," Rev moaned as he hid his eyes behind his hands.

"Awwh is the little freak crying," Shawn taunted, "don't such a crybaby." Then the three boys laughed at him and repetitiously taunted him, making Rev feel like he wanted to disappear from this place.

"Hey!" a voice suddenly yelled as the three boys turned around and looked. In front of them stood a female roadrunner, who had transferred from another school last week. Rev had seen her around the hallways but she had always been busy running from one class to another.

Shawn walked up to has and stood close enough that she could feel his breath hitting her face. "What do you want?" he gruffly asked her.

The roadrunner scowled and gave him a push. "Leave-him-alone-what-did-he-ever-do-to-you?"

Shawn took an offense when she pushed him. He gathered his anger and clenched his hands into fists. "You better watch who you're dealing with."

She cocked an eyebrow and scoffed. "What-is-that-supposed-to-scare-me-ooh-I-am-shaking-someone-protect-me-from-this-big-bad-rabbit-he-is-going-to-bite-me-with-his-ugly-buck-teeth-ohhhh!" she dramatically said as she put her hand on her forehead and arched back.

Shawn scowled at her. He put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her against the wall. A gasp echoed across the cafeteria when they saw Shawn's action. Rev's hand flew over his mouth, hoping that Shawn would not hurt her while he friends looked on with smirks on their faces.

The roadrunner scowled. "It's-one-thing-to-be-made-fun-of-but-I-will-never-be-man-handled-especially-by-you!" she shouted as she crashed her head against Shawn's.

"OW!" Shawn yelled. His hands flew over his forehead and he crouched to the ground. He regained his strength and took a swing at the roadrunner, who successfully ducked, grabbed his hand and pinned it behind his back. She leaned closer to Shawn's ear and whispered, "I suggest walking your stupid cottontail away from me, along with your friends, before you wind up with one arm."

Shawn shook away from her and motioned for his friends to follow him. "Ah-ah-ah," the roadrunner said to Robert. "I-don't-think-that-belongs-to-you-buddy."

Robert threw her the book, which landed next to her feet, and ran away with Shawn and Mark. "Wow-at-least-treat-the-book-with-respect-you-dumb-head!" she yelled. She knelt to the ground, picked up the history book, and walked over to Rev. "I-think-this-belongs-to-you," she said and handed him the book.

Rev shyly smiled and took the book in his hands. "Thank-you-for-sticking-up-for-me," he said.

She took a seat next to him and looked at him. "It-was-no-trouble-at-all-why-do-they-keep-bullying-you-like-that-it's-not-nice."

Rev only shrugged. "They-are-the-school's-bullies-that's-what-they-do-and-everyone-is-afraid-of-them-except-for-your-of-course."

"Really?" she said as she held out her hand and Rev noticed that it was shaking. "I-don't-always-get-angry-but-when-I-do-this-happens-anyway-never-let-those-three-idiots-walk-over-you-like-that-you-deserve-better."

She was talking to him like they had met before. Well, he only had her in English class and they had met each other when he accidentally bumped into her while they were walking out of the classroom. "I-have-you-in-one-class," she said as if she had read his mind, "what's-your-name?"

"Rev-Runner," he answered, "yours?"

"Michelle," she answered as she shook his hand.

* * *

That how it was done. One conflict led to a relationship. Even though it sounded preposterous, Rev had to thank Shawn for teasing him that day. Without that conflict, Rev would have never been able to speak to Michelle, let alone pick up the courage to ask her on a date after high school was done and over with. He was her post-college sweetheart now.

When he had asked her that question, he would never forget Michelle's smile and the way she jumped in his arms. He had told his parents about her and his mother was ecstatic that one of her sons had found a girlfriend. His brother, Rip, had been in a few relationships himself during school but none of them had worked out so well._  
_

In the present, Rev was waiting in his parents' house for Michelle to come. He had called her for another date, which seemed to him like the fiftieth time. However, she seemed to enjoy every single date that they had thus far and as long as she was happy, he was happy. Hopefully, she was going to be more happy on this date.

There was a knock on the door and Rev sped over and opened it. Before he could react, Michelle swallowed him into a big, tight hug.

"Aren't-I-the-one-that's-supposed-to-hug-you-first?" he asked her.

"Oh-don't-be-so-conservative," she joked, "come-on-the-night-is-still-young-but-let's-not-drive-I-want-to-walk-with-you."

"Perfect," Rev smiled. He held his arm, she grabbed it, and they were into the outdoors.

As they strolled down the road, Michelle whipped her head and enthusiastically asked, "so-where-are-you-taking-me?"

"Can't-tell-you-it's-a-surprise!" Rev answered.

Michelle winked and gave him a smile. "You-and-your-surprises-they-never-get-old."

_You make me happy_

_You strike me dumb_

_You're sweet and sappy_

_You're my little yum yum_

That's how he had felt when they had finally become acquainted in high school. He had never felt depressed anymore to be in school. Heck, he looked forward going to school because of her. The two of them arrived at a little sweet shop called _Ciel de Chocolat_.

"Oh-you," Michelle playfully swatted his arm, "you-know-that-I-can't-control-myself-around-chocolate."

"I-know-and-I-can't-control-myself-either-but-hey-we-both-have-a-sweet-tooth," he told her.

"And-I-have-never-been-here-before," she said.

"It's-brand-new-run-by-this-French-lady-hence-the-name-of-the-restaurant-be-careful-though-she-can-be-a-hopeless-romantic-sometimes-chases-all-the-guys-that-come-into-the-store," Rev warned her.

"Well-she-better-not-chase-you-this-beak-was-not-only-made-for-talking-you-know," Michelle joked as the two roadrunners laughed and headed inside the store. The store was packed full of customers who were sitting down with their families or sweethearts, enjoying the delectable desserts.

Michelle squealed when the scent of chocolate hit her nose. "Okay-that's-it-I-gotta-try-everything."

_You're like a dasiy_

_Out in the sun_

_You're make me crazy_

_You're my little yum yum_

"Ahh, eet's you Monsieur Roadrunner," the owner of the restaurant looked up when she saw them. "Be right back mon amour," she said to a man that was sitting with her (I bet ya'll know who that is! :D).

"Hello," Rev greeted her, "do-you-have-that-room-that-I-"

"Oh oui, oui," the owner nodded her head, "right zees way." She led Rev and Michelle to the back room where an individual table was set with two chair and a candlelight in the middle of the table. Michelle's eyes bulged when she saw a table with every single kind of chocolate that anyone could think of.

"Rev-you-are-the-best," she said, her eyes never leaving the sweet desserts.

Rev smiled as he took his seat at the table and Michelle sat across from him. "I-feel-like-we-should-skip-the-whole-dinner-and-dive-into-the-desserts," Rev said, for he could not control himself either.

"But-that's-not-the-traditional-way," Michelle said.

"Come-on-Michelle-don't-be-so-conservative," Rev teased her and she playfully swatted him with a white tablecloth.

_You love to tease me_

_You're always fun_

_You are the bee's knees_

_You're my little yum yum_

The two of them got up from the table and walked over to the dessert table. Michelle constantly fussed at what dessert she wanted wanted to eat first but she could never make up her mind. In the end, she settled for the _tarte aux pommes _and after eating that, she was going to decide on eating something else.

Rev had settled for a regular chocolate cake but he was going to settle from something else after that. Once they were finished with their first serving the two of them headed over to the chocolate fondue. "Looks-like-we-had-the-same-thoughts," Michelle said and the two of them indulged into the sweetness.

_I'll bet you're tasty_

_To the last crumb_

_I'd never waste you_

_You're my little yum yum_

After finishing their sweet meal, Rev decided that he would take her to another place that he had never her before. The two left the store, bidding goodbye to the owner who paid no attention for she was too bust staring at the man that was constantly visiting her store. The two of them turned a corner of the city and came upon an empty parking lot.

"A-parking-lot," Michelle said, "well-this-is-new."

"No-not-this," Rev said as the two of them walked some more until Michelle felt something soft beneath her feet. It was grass. She looked at the grass and ahead of her and saw that they were at a park, but at this time of night?

"I-have-never-been-to-the-park-at-this-time," she said.

"Yeah-me-neither," Rev answered as he clapped his hands and on cue, the lamps turned on.

Michelle smiled, "now-I-can-see-your-face-better."

_Come take a stroll with me _

_Down to the lake_

_I'll sing a melody_

_And oh, what love we'll make_

_You are my sunshine_

_When morning comes_

_You'll always be my_

_You're my little yum yum_

Rev pointed to the sky and she looked up. Her jaw dropped when she saw all sorts of decorations. There were red, white, and pink streamers around the lamps, there were little shiny hearts scattered around the green grass that made her afraid to step on them as if she was stepping on diamonds.

"Go-look-under-the-park-bench," Rev spoke.

Michelle complied and walked over to the bench. Beneath it, she spotted a black box and when she opened it, her mouth dropped. Inside the box was a pearl necklace. "It's-beautiful," she said as she stood up and held it in her hands as if she was holding a fragile bird.

"Here," Rev said as he took the necklace and wrapped it around her neck, "now-you-look-even-more-beautiful."

Michelle smiled but before she could say anything else, Rev took her hand and they took a stroll down by the lake. That's when Rev swooped his hand below them and picked up a bouquet of daises that he had already made for her.

"You-are-so-cute," Michelle said as she held the daises close to her.

_You are a garden_

_I have a green thumb_

_I beg your pardon_

_You're my little yum yum_

_I've had a million_

_But you're the one_

_In a gazillion_

_You're my little yum yum_

It was time now. Rev stood in front of her and bent down on one knee. Michelle cocked her head to the side when he did that. Rev took his right hand and pulled a little black box out of his left pocket. "Michelle, you make me happy," he said. The he opened the lid of the box, revealing a ring, "will you marry me?" this time, he said the words slowly.

Michelle accidentally dropped the bouquet and her hands flew to her mouth. "Rev," she spoke. "I-I was going to ask you first," she spoke slowly as well.

Rev's shoulder's slouched when he heard that. "What?" he asked.

Michelle reached into her bag and pulled out a black box herself. She opened the lid and revealed a golden ring. "I-bought-this-last-week-and-I-was-going-to-ask-you."

"Me-too," Rev said, "wow-this-is-something."

"I-told-you-I'm-not-traditional," Michelle said.

"And-I'm-fine-with-that," he said, "we-were-thinking-the-same-thing."

"I-know," Michelle happily said, "what-a-coincidence."

Rev smiled as he continued in his kneeling position, "however-will-you-marry-me?"

"Yes-if-you-will-marry-me," Michelle said as she held her box in front of him.

Rev got up, took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto her ring finger. Michelle smiled and she slipped the gold ring onto his and he smiled.

_You make my happy _

_You strike me dumb_

_You're sweet and sappy_

_You're my little yum yum_

_Oh won't you dance with me_

_Down by the lake_

_We'll share our reverie _

_Oh what love we'll make_

_You love to tease me_

_You're always fun_

_You are the bee's knees_

Michelle wrapped her arms around Rev's neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closely. "I love you," he said and gave her a kiss on her head.

"I love you too," she spoke and kissed him on the cheek.

_You're my little yum yum_

* * *

**The End**

**Whoo! Second one, check. I hope you guys enjoyed it!**


End file.
